She's My Wife
by Chris000
Summary: A sad tale of when a young man loses the one he loves due to racism. A chilling parallel to what we experience today. Comprises entirely of OCs, so nobody's favorite character is dying.


he's My Wife

Christopher Vennettilli

September 5th, 3237, 5:27 PM

Toronto Station

Low Earth Orbit

The minute that Corporal Dennis Coulter walked through the airlock door, he emerged to a cheering crowd. People gathered around the airlock that was connected to the _James Wolfe_. The Marines aboard had just finished a short tour of duty. Any time soldier returned from the front, they were treated like heroes.

Coulter was the first one out. He smiled and waved to the crowd. Dressed in his blues, he appeared victorious for all to see. He dropped his bag on the floor and scanned the crowd. Behind him, other Marines emerged, equally happy to be home.

Coulter looked around, hoping to see a pair of eyes he recognized. Then, in the back, he saw her. Her brilliant golden eyes looked like the sun. He ran to her, urging the crowds to move aside.

"DENNIS!" She screamed, throwing herself at the young man. He caught her and started laughing energetically.

The crowd stared. Some of them smiled. Others seemed curious. This wasn't because of his happiness, this was common, but rather, it was because of her tail and her ears. She wasn't quite Human. She was a Mobian.

"MARIE! Baby!" Dennis said hugging her.

"You're OK!" Marie said happily.

"I said I would be."

"Baby, I'm sorry, I just worry about you! I'm so happy you're back!"

"I know, I am too." He kissed her deeply, closing his eyes. It had been over a year since he had seen her, apart from her video messages.

"The fucking world today..." Someone said. Dennis turned his head so fast his neck cricked. A couple of men were leaning on a railing.

"Are you talking to me?" Coulter asked.

"Fuck yes, I'm talking to you." One wearing a black jacket said. "You must be pretty fucked up in the head."

"You mind telling me why?"

"You're pretty brave to be fucking a bitch like that."

Marie was taken aback. "Why don't you two clowns jump out the airlock and do us a favor?"

"Shouldn't you be in a pound, furry?"

Marie bared her teeth and growled. This didn't intimidate the men, but as soon as he finished his sentence, the Marine was in the man's face.

"You mind running that by me. One. More. Time?"

"She's a furry. You're a Human! You got a thing for animals?"

Coulter grabbed the man's collar and raised him off the floor. "Listen here, you _contrariété_! You have a problem with her, you have a problem with me. She is my wife!"

"Let me down!"

"DO YOU?" He watched the racist son of a bitch squirm.

"No! I don't have a problem with her! I can't breathe!"

"Dennis..." Marie said placing a hand on his shoulder.

His brow softened. He let go and let the man drop to the ground. "You made a mistake." The man said gasping. "You don't know what you're getting into! You keep that thing on a leash!" He immediately left.

The other Marines came to his side. "Dennis, you OK?" One of them asked.

Marie placed her head on his chest. "Thank you."

He sighed and put his arm around her. "Yeah. I'm fine."

The elevator coasted down to the Earth's surface. Coulter let a quarter fly in the air, flicking it from one wrist to the other in freefall. Marie was strapped in next to him.

"Den, I'm glad you stood up for me."

"I had to. I love you."

"These people...They look at me like I have a disease. Do they hate me?"

"No. They don't hate you. They might be a little nervous, but they don't know any better."

"But, why? I've seen the aliens walking around. Why do they look at Mobians funny?"

"I don't know, Marie." Dennis said, letting the coin flip in the microgravity. "I just don't know, babe."

The elevator broke through the cloud layer, and the city of Toronto appeared. The city was packed tight along the lake, with the elevator terminal being off on a nearby island. They took a taxi back to their apartment, where they slept their trouble away.

The next day, they had just finished a meal at a restaurant on Queen Street. It was late, and they had shared a few glasses of wine. Laughing, they walked into the street. Marie had her hand around Dennis' waist, slightly drunk from the wine. She was wearing a beautiful dress and high heel shoes. She never looked sexier.

"Den, that was beautiful. I want to come back here tomorrow!"

"I thought you'd like it! Thought you'd feel odd with the lamb!"

"You funny Human. How would we get protein without meat?"

"You know, I have to go to Mobius with you. See your parents."

"You don't like my parents!"

"Your mother, maybe! Oh, I was just joking." He laughed as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He kissed her head and smoother her hair.

"Oh shit! I forgot my coat!" She realized. "Hang on, I'll be right back."

"Marie, you're not feeling so good."

She waved him away. "I'm fine. Hang on, I know where it is."

"Hurry back!"

He walked to his car, smiling and shaking his head while he looked for his keys. When he put them into the lock, a car sped by.

"Crazy driver. He's going to kill someone."

A woman screamed. Dennis wheeled around, eyes wide.

"Marie."

He broke into a run and nearly slipped on the wet ground.

"Marie!" He said, turning the corner. A few people were outside. Someone was laying on the ground. He saw golden eyes.

"MARIE!"

He slid to a stop and knelt on the ground. One look at her face could say it all. His love was dead. "No. No, no, no! Baby...!"

A woman looked at him, dizzily. "That man! He just didn't stop! He sped up! He...he turned to hit her! I tried to warn her but...but...Oh my God!" She blinked her eyes for a few seconds. "Then, he stopped! He looked out the window and then drove off!"

Dennis looked at her. She seemed to be looking back, but it was clear she was looking at something he couldn't see. A trickle of blood fell from her mouth to the ground. He started to cry and kissed he cheek, rocking her back and forth.

"Did you know her?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Dennis said, sobbing. "She's my wife."

He held her hand which had a silver ring on it.

"She was my wife."


End file.
